highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is the current leader of the Angels and one of the Four Great Seraph, a group of Angels that are the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, and the only one left after the events of 666. Appearance Gabriel is an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure and is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Signifying her power as a Seraph, she has 12 wings growing from her back. Personality Gabriel has a humble, naive and polite personality. Being very innocent by nature Gabriel has also been shown to be a clueless person, not even realizing that Issei is a pervert or when he was about to use his Dress Break on her during the Sports DayHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Life 5 Part 3. Gabriel has immense kindness, thus like Michael she does not hold racial discrimination towards Devils and Fallen Angels, due to her kindness and innocence, Gabriel is also very forgiving and open minded as she does not mind Issei having perverted thoughts towards her as shown in Volume 18. She has displayed a childish side as seen when she told Issei that it's bad to be a pervert in a playful manner. History One of the Four Great Seraphim created by the God from the Bible, Gabriel serves as the guardian of the Throne of Heaven along with the other Seraphim. Like the other Angels, Gabriel assisted in the Great War against the Devils and Fallen Angels and was forced to retreat after God died. She and the other Seraphs then tried to activate the Heavens' system and were successful with Michael as its center. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon She appears in the side story, "Armageddon at Sports Day!", where she is seen reminding Michael of the Sports Day's opening ceremony among the Three Great Powers and introduces herself to the Gremory Team. She later participated in two sports events: the Cavalry Battle (where she nearly became one of the victims of Dress Break, but was saved when Koneko stopped Issei) and the Baton Relay (which she won after Issei and Azazel started a battle with each other, allowing Gabriel to head to the finish line without any trouble and contributing to the Angel's victoryHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Life 5 Part 2). The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As an Angel of the highest order and one of the Four Great Seraphs, Gabriel is one of the most powerful Angels in Heaven, and most likely wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. The testament of her strength is proven when Irina called Gabriel the strongest woman in Heaven. Immense Light Projection: Being an Angel, Gabriel is able to form multiple weapons from light with ease. Flight: Being an Angel, Gabriel is able to fly using her wings. Trivia *Serafall sees Gabriel as her biggest rival. *Issei became the one and only male to see Gabriel's breast when he used Penetrate on his eyes during volume 18. Azazel also said according to female Angels that saw them, they described Gabriel’s breast as the finest breasts. *Gabriel's suit in the Brave Saints system is the Suit of Hearts ♥. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Seraph Category:Mythological Figures